


Alte Freunde

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel bekommt Besuch von einem alten Kollegen aus seiner Hamburger Zeit. Boerne zeigt sich nicht gerade von seiner besten Seite ... Outsider POV.</p><p>  <i>"Ja klar", hatte Frank gesagt. "Du brauchst doch kein Hotel, wenn du in Münster bist. Ich hab' ein Gästezimmer, das hat eh noch niemand benutzt."</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/89051.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alte Freunde

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Weiße Baumwollunterwäsche  
>  **Warnungen:** Boerne ist hier nicht jedermanns Fall und kann ziemlich peinlich rüberkommen.  
>  **Episodenbezug:** Nicht wirklich, ist aber inspiriert von "Der doppelte Lott". Ich sag nur "Nehmen Sie jetzt schon DNA-Proben von Frauen, bloß weil die mit mir verkehren!?"  
>  **Zeit:** 65 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Wiederholt sich ein bißchen ziemlich viel. Also nicht 1:1, aber doch verschiedene Elemente aus den letzten fünf Geschichten *hust* Aber was anderes ist mir auf die Schnelle eben nicht zu dem Prompt eingefallen ... Trotzdem - ab sofort kehrt wieder etwas mehr Ernst in die Sache ein, das ist ja auch ein wenig unsportlich, Prompts auf die Art und Weise abzufrühstücken.  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> Originalpostingdatum: 29.7.2013

***

"Ja klar", hatte Frank gesagt. "Du brauchst doch kein Hotel, wenn du in Münster bist. Ich hab' ein Gästezimmer, das hat eh noch niemand benutzt."

Und er fand die Idee auch super - eine gute Gelegenheit, den alten Kontakt aufzufrischen. Irgendwie sah man sich ja doch viel zu selten, obwohl Hamburg und Münster nicht wirklich weit auseinanderlagen. Da kam so ein Lehrgang doch sehr gelegen. Außerdem waren sie beide tagsüber beschäftigt, so daß sie auch nicht Gefahr liefen, sich in den zwei Wochen zu sehr auf die Nerven zu fallen.

Vielleicht war das ein wenig risikofreudig, denn nicht immer hatte man Leuten, die man seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich gesehen hatte, noch etwas zu sagen. Aber in dem Fall war das nicht so, eigentlich fühlte es sich noch genauso an wie damals, als sie ein Büro geteilt hatten. Die ersten zwei Tage hatten sie damit verbracht, sich gegenseitig auf Stand zu bringen -  
_Hans hat jetzt tatsächlich die Krause vom BTM geheiratet._  
Nicht dein Ernst.  
Doch. Die haben gerade Zwillinge gekriegt.  
\- hatten nachträglich auf ihre beiden Beförderungen angestoßen und waren schließlich in gutem Einvernehmen zu den Themenfeldern Fußball und Ex-Frauen übergegangen.

Am Wochenende hatte Frank ihm Münster gezeigt - nette kleine Stadt - und auf dem Rückweg waren sie im Treppenhaus Franks Vermieter begegnet, den er nach den Erzählungen der letzten Tage sofort erkannte.

"Ah, das ist also der geheimnisvolle Besuch", hatte dieser Boerne gesagt und ihn auf eine Art und Weise angesehen, die er nicht so richtig einordnen konnte. Frank hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt und "Schönen Tag auch, Boerne" gesagt. Aber der hatte keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, den Weg frei zu geben, sondern ihn weiter fixiert. "Feinripp, weiß ... sowas habe ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen. Ich glaube, mein Vater hatte Anfang der siebziger noch ein oder zwei solcher -"

"Boerne! Sagen Sie mal, wühlen Sie jetzt schon in meiner Dreckwäsche oder was?"

"Wenn Sie mir nicht erzählen, was Sie so treiben, bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig", erklärte der andere ungerührt und wendete sich ihm zu. "Und wie lange beabsichtigen Sie -"

"Da hört sich doch alles auf!" fuhr Frank dazwischen. "Und das geht Sie im Übrigen überhaupt nichts an!"

Frank drängte sich an seinem Vermieter vorbei, der jetzt doch erschrocken zurückwich - kein Wunder, wenn Frank in so einer Stimmung war, ging man ihm besser aus dem Weg. Aber er mußte anscheinend trotzdem das letzte Wort haben, denn bevor Frank die Tür hinter ihnen zuzog, hörte er noch ein schwaches "Ein Untermietsverhältnis müssen Sie aber mit mir absprechen, das ist Ihnen hoffentlich bewußt!"

"Was war das denn?" sagte er, als sein Gastgeber entnervt mit den Augen rollte.

"Frag' nicht." Frank ging vor in die Küche. "Magst du noch ein Bier?"

"Klar." Er nahm die Flasche, die ihm entgegengehalten wurde. "Wieso interessiert sich der Kerl für meine Unterwäsche?"

Frank seufzte. "Das ist ... Boerne ist ... speziell."

 _Aha._ Frank hatte das in dem Tonfall gesagt, in dem andere Menschen über eine Behinderung sprachen. Aber gut, aus den Erzählungen der letzten Tage hatte er sowieso herausgehört, daß dieser Boerne ein ziemlich schräger Vogel war.

"Außerdem ist er neugieriger als sieben Katzen", brummte Frank. "Und daß ich ihm nicht erzählt habe, wer mich besucht, treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn." Das schien seine Stimmung wieder zu heben. "Das hoffe ich wenigstens."

 _Ah._ Das kannte er nun wieder. Sein inzwischen Ex-Vermieter hatte sich unter den unmöglichsten Vorwänden Zugang zu seiner Wohnung verschafft, um herauszufinden, ob er auch ausreichend lüftete. Damit schien zu dem Thema alles gesagt. Erst einige Stunden und Biere später sprach er aus, was ihn doch ein wenig gekränkt hatte.

"Was ist an Feinripp denn falsch?"

"Überhaupt nichts", erklärte Frank voller Inbrunst. "Der ist doch nur eifersüchtig."

 _Auf Baumwollunterwäsche_ , hatte er fragen wollen, aber das kam ihm dann doch zu absurd vor. Selbst in Anbetracht der vorgerückten Stunde und der Tatsache, daß er bei weitem nicht mehr nüchtern war.

***

Trotzdem hatte er fast schon überlegt, ob die Unterwäschemarke, die seinerzeit noch seine Mutter für ihn ausgesucht hatte, für die gegenwärtigen Zeiten vielleicht nicht mehr angemessen war. Ob das womöglich der Grund war, warum keine seiner Frauenbekanntschaften in den letzten Jahren über die erste Nacht hinausgekommen war. Aber dann stellte sich heraus, daß es überhaupt nicht um seine Unterwäsche ging.

Und das kam so.

Eigentlich hatte er drei Tage später die Wäsche, die Frank gewaschen hatte, abhängen wollen, als er von seinem Lehrgang zurückkam. Aber als er hinunter in den Keller ging, war Frank schon da. Das war nicht zu überhören, weil er sich nämlich mit diesem Boerne stritt.

"Herrgott Boerne", sagte Frank gerade, während er noch überlegte, ob es wohl schlau war, da jetzt rein zu gehen. "Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Roland ist ein alter Freund. Wir haben in Hamburg fast zehn Jahre zusammengearbeitet."

"Ja, eben", entgegnete Boerne, und selbst er konnte hören, daß da eine ganze Wagenladung an Vorbehalten mitschwang. Wenn er auch ums Verrecken nicht dahinterkam, was Franks Kollege gegen ihn hatte. Außer daß er in Modefragen anderer Ansicht war, aber das war ja wohl kein Verbrechen.

"Boerne ..." Frank klang inzwischen nicht mehr wütend, eher nach einer Mischung aus verzweifelt und amüsiert. "Roland ist nicht diese spezielle Art von Freund."

Und dann hörte er eine Weile gar nichts mehr, bis er sich entschloß, jetzt doch die Tür zu öffnen. Das war doch -

Oh. _Oh._ Er schloß die Tür wieder. Speziell also. Das hätte Frank aber auch erwähnen können. Erst auf dem Weg nach oben fiel ihm ein, daß er das eigentlich ja doch gesagt hatte. Naja. Wenigstens mußte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr über seine Unterwäsche machen.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Spielt, wie unschwer zu erkennen, im "Wir haben Sex, aber sonst nix (behaupten wir wenigstens)" Universum. Und Roland irrt natürlich, wenn er denkt, das mit der Unterwäsche wäre O.K. Weißer Feinripp geht ja wohl gar nicht, jedenfalls nicht bei Männern in seinem Alter und mit seiner Figur ...


End file.
